


Trace

by ConceptaDecency



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Babel Trek Open Project (Star Trek), Established Relationship, Language Barrier, M/M, Oral Sex, PWF, cardassian language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConceptaDecency/pseuds/ConceptaDecency
Summary: Julian's studying Kardasi. He tries to practice whenever he can.This work is part of theBabel Trek Open Project, an event for any and all works involving Star Trek and language! Want to contribute? You have until the 8th of February 2020!
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 39
Kudos: 193
Collections: The Babel Trek Open Project





	Trace

He licks the unfurling seam of tiny scales. Elim shudders. His _ajan_ drips, and Julian tongues into it, gently at first and then more robustly, in accordance with Elim’s moans. Elim’s hand twines through Julian’s hair and pulls as Julian presses his tongue along one smooth inner wall, exploring. He flutters his tongue to see what happens.

 _"Shulian!"_ Elim chokes out the name, then a stream of Kardasi of which Julian can only understand the gist. Something about a sweet agony. 

Julian laughs vibrations into Elim. He trips his tongue to the top of Elim’s _ajan_. He can use the practice, so with his tongue he carefully traces the first letter of his name in Kardasi. It’s round, with a satisfying sweep down and to the right. Elim whines as Julian completes the pass. 

The next letter is a complex series of shapes and little darts. Elim enjoys _that_ — he’s suddenly twice as wet, and his other hand joins the first, tugging at Julian’s hair. 

By the time Julian’s finished his name, Elim is a weeping mess. His breathing is jagged, and Julian’s heard several new epithets that he’ll be trying later. 

Next is Elim’s name. It’s short, but has the benefit of ending with a dotted accent in the middle of the letter. Julian dabs this into Elim’s cloaca. Elim tenses, vibrating with the effort of withholding his eversion. _"Shulian, please,"_ he whines in Kardasi. 

There’s a final thrust as far inward as Julian’s tongue can reach. Elim’s hands clench. He is at times pulling Julian off and pushing him in for more, thrumming with indecision. But Julian isn’t finished. Elim only gets a short reprieve as Julian considers the verb. Kardasi has several translations of ‘love’. Julian settles on the word and gets back to work. 

It’s long, especially with the declension. Julian starts slowly. No reason not to torture Elim. There’s a wide sweep at the beginning, which Julian does languidly with the side of his tongue. Then a couple of squiggles and another accent, this one at the top. Julian uses this opportunity to jab at the tip of Elim’s _prUt_ , which he is valiantly holding in. 

A growled curse, but the organ remains sheathed. Julian continues with the the next letter, a swirl, and the next, then hesitates. This word is irregular. What’s the correct circumfix?

“Aa,” says Elim. It could be a cry of pleasure, or a plea to continue, but Julian understands. He rewards Elim by tracing the ‘aa’ delicately, then finishes the word. He’s written, essentially, ‘Julian loves Elim’ into Elim’s _ajan_. He punctuates this by sucking at the head of Elim’s throbbing _prUt_ , then letting the suction lapse with a smack.

A groan, and the _prUt_ emerges. Elim springs up and now it’s Julian’s turn to lie back and plead, as Elim fucks him into oblivion and back again. 

Later, sated, they lie together in the heat. 

_“I love you too, Shulian,"_ Elim says into his shoulder.

“I know,” says Julian. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos are treasured!
> 
> References to Cardassian reproduction and sex come from [Speculative Cardassian Reproductive Xenobiology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719479%E2%80%9D%20rel=) by tinsnip. I’ve adapted a bit.


End file.
